Heretofore, as a method for producing fermented tea, for example, a method for producing fermented tea or semi-fermented tea is known, in which fermented tea leaves or semi-fermented tea leaves are extracted with water at a temperature of less than 10° C. (the first step), an extraction residue in the first step is extracted with water heated to 50° C. (the second step), the extract obtained in the first step and the extract obtained in the second step are mixed, and subsequently, the mixture is subjected to a sterilization treatment (for example, see Patent Document 1) (referred to as Conventional Example 1).
In addition, a method for producing loquat tea is known, in which loquat leaves are not fermented alone, but loquat leaves are washed in a water tank for washing and removing floccuses, and at the same time, the floccuses on the rear surface of the loquat leaves are removed; subsequently, they are dried; semi-dried loquat leaves are sheared into small pieces; the sheared loquat leaves are subjected to solar drying; the solar-dried loquat leaves are mixed with tourmaline balls; and the mixture is roasted while mixing (for example, see Patent Document 2) (referred to as Conventional Example 2).
As the effects of green tea, antioxidation effects, anticancer effects, cancer prevention effects, effects of reducing cholesterol levels in the blood, effects of controlling the elevation of blood pressure, and the like are known (for example, see Non-patent Document 3) (referred to as Conventional Example 3).
[Patent Document 1]
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2003-230358
[Patent Document 2]
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2000-342229
[Non-patent Document 3]
“Chemistry of Tea”, edited by Keiichiro MATSUMURA (Asakura Shoten) pp. 124-191